La respectiva de la vida
by Nobody Silent
Summary: La muerte desde los tiempos más remotos ha existido cumpliendo sus obligaciones pero desde que el hombre de la luna estaba renaciendo a personas muertas sin su permiso, él está más que molesto…está enojado que va a planear una manera de vengarse y tal vez le daría una mano a Pitch.-Un se aceptan Oc y ideas, quedan cinco cupos :D-
1. Chapter 1

**La respectiva de la vida.**

**Resumen:** La muerte desde los tiempos más remotos ha existido cumpliendo sus obligaciones pero desde que el hombre de la luna estaba renaciendo a personas muertas sin su permiso, él está más que molesto…está enojado que va a planear una manera de vengarse y tal vez le daría una mano a Pitch.

* * *

**Capitulo: La muerte ha estado en toda la historia.**

Ser el espíritu que tiene el deber de estar en todos los momentos en que sucediera un hecho importante que muchas de las veces los seres vivos pierden sus vidas era irónico. Desde que ha tenido memoria ha tenido la obligación de tomar el alma del recién fallecido y contenerla hasta que este reencarne o desaparezca en su ser, sin embargo cuando veía que una persona moría en el momento que no debía era tan gratificante que casi lo hacia reír.

Le hacía pensar que estos casos valía la pena en tomar el alma del desafortunado y contenerlo para siempre.

Una de las pocas veces que sucedió esto, el espíritu de la muerte estaba en un pequeño pueblo con cabañas gruesas que estaban hechas para el ambiente frio del lugar, el camino con una sonrisa ilegible en su rostro de piedra y sus ojos dorados mostraban un brillo de diversión.

Su cuerpo que solo era como un manto negro y arena del mismo color hizo como unas telarañas que conectaban a todas las casas. El vio que uno de estas redes empezó a brillar y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba conectado a la red.

-Tal vez sea otro niño-Pensó amargado cuando se fijó en el brillo de dicha luz cambio a uno dorado, no fue que a él le molestaba las almas de los niños pero si le molestaba fue que dichas almas eran más obstinadas que un alma adulta y no aceptaban inmediatamente su muerte.

Traspaso la puerta de la cabaña y lo que vio la muerte lo dejo atónito, la persona que murió en estos instante no era un niño si no un anciano de más o menos 56 años de edad que estaba rodeado de varios niños que estaban llorando por él.

-Esto va ser interesante-Él dijo con una voz distorsionada como si varias personas estaban hablando al mismo tiempo.

Con su mano negra tomo la frente del anciano e ignoro los gritos de los niños que aun sollozaban por este mientras que algunos adultos que estaban también en el velorio trataban de consolar a los pequeños, el saco una pequeña luz de la frente del difunto y la admiro como si fuera una joya.

-Que alma tan interesante-Dicho esto empezó apretar la pequeña luz mientras que esta iba perdiendo su color dorado.

-Detente-Dice una voz con mucha autoridad y un rayo de luz de luna ilumina la mano de la muerte.

La muerte dio un grito de dolor cuando su mano empezó a quemarse por culpa del rayo y miro con una furia implacable hacia la luna

-¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!-Grito sin darse cuenta que su poder se desbordo un poco y los cuadros de dicha cabaña se cayeron abruptamente mientras que las personas empezaron a gritar asustados.

-Muerte esa alma adulta es tan pura como la de un niño y no puedo permitir que tú la tengas-Explico el hombre de la luna

-Por favor dame esa alma por las buenas o tendré que quitártela-

Dicho eso La muerte no pudo reprimir una carcajada y sus millones de almas que tenía aun contenidas rieron como si fuera un lamento-Eso es estúpido, crees que te daría esta alma por lo pura que es…y aparte para que quieres un alma si tú no puedes contenerlo sin hacer que desaparezca - Respondió y un remolino de viento negro rodeo a la muerte y se convirtió en un niño normal.

-Hahahaha, aun estás enojado porque retengo el alma de millones de niños que han muerto-Se burló.

El hombre de la luna no pudo reprimir un suspiro molesto que se le escapó de los labios, tratar con el espíritu de la muerte era lo mismo que tratar con una mula…los dos eran igual de tercos pero la muerte era un sádico con un humor negro que nadie podía comprender ni siquiera una mula.

-No estoy enojado, comprendo que este es tu deber pero lo que no puedo aceptar ahora es que rompas esta alma pura-El hombre de la luna dijo y una concentración de luz se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia la muerte.

-Eres molesto, realmente me gustaría "matarte" para siempre-Sentencio la muerte y volvió a su forma original.

La muerte sabía que pelear contra el hombre de la luna sería muy estúpido, como los dos tienen una gama de poder igualados no valdría la pena, sin decir una palabra solo con una mueca, soltó la pequeña alma que tenía en su mano y vio cómo se iba hasta llegar hacia la luz de la luna.

-Feliz…-Dijo con enojo y los rayos de luz que los estaban rodeando se fueron alejando.

-Gracias por haberme entendido, viejo amigo-Dice sarcástico el hombre de la luna.

-Si…si..si pero para la próxima va ser por las malas-Con pereza de la muerte y desaparece en un haz de remolinos negros.

Miles de años pasaron desde que paso esto, el alma que fue revatada de la muerte se convirtió en North o como mejor conocido Santa Claus que llevaba la felicidad a los niños todos los años con la fiesta de Navidad. Esto no le molesto a la muerte, quien era el o ella para negar la felicidad de los niños que algún día de su vida iban a morir, pero lo que el no presencio que ahora siempre cuando un alma especial aparecía el hombre de la luna iba y se la quitaba como si el tuviera la obligación de contener dichas almas.

Esta situación lo estaba desesperando.

Cuando algo desesperaba la muerte, era algo que casi nadie podía lograr, solo dos personas pudo durante toda la historia, una de ellas fue Nicolas Flamel un alquimista que casi logro la inmortalidad y el mismo Hombre de la luna.

Tenía que hacer algo, o si no su trabajo iba ser truncado por culpa del hombre de la luna y no iba a permitir que esto suceda. Ni decir que su orgullo como la muerte o dios de la muerte como todos los mortales lo llamaban o The Grim, Shinigami …etc estaba siendo pisoteado por el hombre de la luna. Él era un niño por dentro, un niño que puede ser divertido y optimista al ver que alguien fallece y un niño rencoroso y travieso cuando alguien se mete en su territorio.

-Hola, Señor muerte o mejor dicho…The Grim-Pregunto una voz oscura y maliciosa que se acercaba lentamente hacia la muerte.

-Mmm, vaya si no eres Pitch…el perdedor que consiguió su culo congelado por un niño-Se burló la muerte al ver al espíritu que trato de conquistar los sueños de los niños y mandar al mundo a una época de oscuridad eterna,-algo estúpido e imposible de lograr-Pensó irritado. Una de las mayores cosas que él no soportaba era estar con los tontos insensatos que pensaban que podía ganarle a la muerte y a los espíritus que creían que con su poder podía hacer todo lo que quisieran.

-No sabía que la muerte tenía un sentido del humor-Pitch comento un poco enojado por las palabras de la muerte-Bueno escuche que usted está teniendo problemas con el hombre de la luna -

Esto le llamo la atención la muerte, tal vez ese tan Pitch no era un inútil como pensaba.

-Que si los tengo-Pregunto la muerte en conjunto con las millones de almas que hablaban al unidas junto a él.

-Tengo una propuesta, que tal vez sea muy interesante para usted-

**.**

* * *

El hombre de la luna estaba preocupado, desde que hablo con North diciéndole sobre el inminente regreso de Pitch no pudo de dejar de sentir como si algo más iba a punto de ocurrir.

Esto le daba miedo, la última vez que le dio miedo de algo fue cuando la muerte le sentencio con unas palabras tan crueles que ni siquiera el más malo de todos podría igualar.

-**Tal vez creas que lo sabes todo, pero tú no sabes el ciclo de la vida-**

Esto iba ser malo si sus conjeturas estaban en lo cierto la muerte se está uniendo a Pitch para molestarlo y desquitarse por las almas puras que le arrebato a el.

Ahora necesitara toda la ayuda posible, no para derrotar a la muerte pero si para arreglar este desastre.

**.**

* * *

-Interesante, es una propuesta suculenta-Dice la muerte y giro su manto negro para formar una pequeña ventana de viento negro que reflejaba la habitación de un niño durmiendo plácidamente.

-Los dos ganamos si funciona bien las cosas, tú tienes su pequeña venganza contra el hombre de la luna y yo derroto a los guardianes-Dijo Pitch y vio cada movimiento que hizo la muerte por precaución, nunca se sabe que está planeando el The Grim.

-Está bien te ayudare, pero yo solamente seré un espectador para este ajedrez que va a comenzar-La muerte susurro y chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada apareció un tablero de ajedrez flotando en el aire.

-Ahora dime Pitch eres bueno en el ajedrez-

.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi primer fic, estoy tan asustada ..tal vez todos odien esta idea…o van a quererla….Mouuu bueno espero que opinen de este comienzo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

A si tengo ganas de poner algunos otro oc que ustedes crean y no olviden en poner su opinión de los capítulos, si tienen alguna idea para este fic no duden en comentarlo porque yo no sé cómo terminare esto xD

Ficha:

Nombre:

Edad:

Apariencia:

Poder:

Como se convirtió en espíritu:

Es del bando bueno o malo:


	2. Chapter 2

**La respectiva de la vida.**

**Resumen:** La muerte desde los tiempos más remotos ha existido cumpliendo sus obligaciones pero desde que el hombre de la luna estaba renaciendo a personas muertas sin su permiso, él está más que molesto…está enojado que va a planear una manera de vengarse y tal vez le daría una mano a Pitch.

* * *

**Capitulo: Preparación para la comedia.**

_Antes de estar atrapado en la oscuridad, todo era blanco y antes de estar atrapado en lo blanco, todo estaba manchado de rojo por la sangre. ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos? Siento que algo me falta…siento algo caliente en mi cuerpo, es como si estuviera hirviendo, tengo miedo…esto no tuvo que ocurrir, quiero…salir… ¿hermano mayor? no quiero estar solo…Hermano...mi mente se está perdiendo… ¿Brian_? Perdóname hermano mayor.

* * *

La muerte desde que hablo con Pitch a estado vagando por el mundo sin quitar ninguna vida aun, el llego a una cabaña antigua que estaba escondido en el interior de un bosque de Groenlandia. Levanto su cabeza y vio a una pequeña tumba de madera junto con la cabaña que tenía escrito un nombre ilegible, parecía que un niño pequeño hizo esa tumba para su mascota.

El bufo molesto, en qué diablos está pensando en llegar aquí nuevamente cuando no hay nada divertido que ver.

-Debo estar nervioso por algo-Se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse y siguió caminando ahora en otra dirección opuesta a la cabaña. Ahora el no se podía dar el lujo de estar perdiendo el tiempo en hacer nada, él tiene que buscar al espíritu llamado Mythology.

-Debe estar en una de las ciudades cercas de este país-Pensó y se dio cuenta que las almas contenidas se estaban inquietando y por ende haciéndole cosquillas.

-Tiene que estar cerca-

Aproximadamente siete horas se demoró para llegar a Nuuk una de las ciudades más pobladas de Groenlandia. Siempre que la muerte veía este lugar como ha cambiado desde los tiempos más antiguos, no se podía dejar de sorprenderse por la fuerza de voluntad de la gente que viva en este lugar soportando los fríos que cada año mataban a varios de sus pobladores y de las historia interesante del lugar en sí y sus glaseares que estaban adornando el paisaje, le daba un sentimiento extraño… ¿algo así como la vida?.

Por desgracia ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo, atrás del sintió como una sensación de terror que la mayoría de los seres vivos tienen cuando están a punto de fallecer por causas peligrosas. Él se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y vio a un hombre pequeño de color dorado que tenía una arena similar a la del pero de color dorado.

-Sandy...?-Pregunto la muerte intrigado por el espíritu que estaba formando una serie de figuras con su arena dorada para comunicarse.

Sandy hizo un puño de arena apuntando a la muerte mientras que en su mano izquierda tenía un látigo que estaba listo para atacar, La muerte fijándose de esto su postura se irguió al igual que un animal enjaulado y movió sus manos hacia arriba como señal de rendición. A Sandy le pareció raro esto ¿desde cuándo la muerte se rinde tan fácilmente?

-Sabes Sandy a mí no me gusta pelear con espíritus pequeños y más cuando son tan pequeños de porte que parecen enanos-Esto Molesto al hombre de arena dorada y este movió su látigo para golpear a la muerte pero lo que paso fue algo horrible que nunca imagino que La muerte sería capaz de hacer. Su látigo de arena dorada no golpeo a la muerte pero si golpeo una cosa blanca que grito con un alarido inhumano y después empezó a sollozar de la forma más lamentable que haya oído en toda su vida inmortal.

De la nada se escucharon varios gritos de odios y dolor dirigidos a Sandy.

-Pensar que un Guardián golpeo las almas de uno de los niños recién fallecidos de este mes-Dijo La muerte de una manera fría y perturbadora que no se sabía si estaba disfrutando de esto o odiándolo.

Sandy perturbado por lo que ocurrió hizo desaparecer su látigo y envió a toda su arena directamente hacia la muerte sin golpear otra vez el alma del niño que grito, La muerte no hizo nada para evitar el golpe y enseguida Sandy hizo una pelota de color dorado donde adentro se encontraba la muerte atrapada aun sin hacer nada.

Pero cuando su arena estaba en contacto con la muerte esta se estaba deteriorando de una manera rápida y adentro de la pelota se escuchó una carcajada maliciosa que dijo unas palabras en otro idioma que rompió la arena de una forma horrible. Sandy sentía que cada vez estaba más débil, trato de hacer más figuras con su arena para atacar a la muerte pero en el lugar donde debería estar la muerte, estaba las almas de unos niños que se acercaban hacia Sandy diciendo: ¿Por qué no me protegiste? ¿Yo fui un niño malo por eso no me protegiste? ¿Me ayudaras?...Tengo miedo…Tenemos miedo…TE ODIO.

De forma rápida las almas de los niños corrieron con una sonrisa sádica hacia Sandy que podía ser fácilmente como seres oscuros. Sandy que estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando trato de protegerse de los niños con su arena pero siempre cuando su arena tocaba a una de esas pobres almas daba el mismo grito inhumano que antes.

La muerte aprovecho de la debilidad de su enemigo que estaba mostrando en la pelea y de forma casi sorprendente apareció de atrás de Sandy con una Guadaña de color negro. Sandy al percatarse de esto, dejo de atacar a los niños y trato de protegerse de la guadaña pero las almas de los niños lo agarraron de los brazos y piernas dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

-¿Qué puedo hacer contigo?-Se dijo así mismo la muerte mientras que caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Sandy.

El hombre de arena no podía dejar de estremecerse por las almas de los niños que continuaban diciendo cosas incoherentes o lamentos, sentía la muerte…el sintió que se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Ya se¡-Exclamo la muerte al igual que un niño pequeño y movió su guadaña para luego cortar a la mitad al hombre de arena.

Sandy luego del golpe pensó que iba a morirse partido por la mitad, aunque sintió la guadaña traspasar todo su cuerpo el no sintió el dolor que debería sentir, realmente después del golpe ya no sintió nada como si todo se volvió blanco, el trato de moverse pero no podía, era como si estaba atrapado en sí mismo.

-No puedo matarte porque eres inmortal, pero si te puedo cortar el espíritu para dejarte petrificado-La muerte le dijo al Sandy petrificado, luego las almas de los niños que se acercaron hacia el con curiosidad y sin su sonrisa sádica de antes, solo con una inocente sonrisa.

La muerte les devolvió la sonrisa y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza al alma del niño que fue el primero en protegerlo de Sandy.

-Gracias por todos chicos, el hombre malo ya está hecho piedra…ahora solo nos queda buscar a Mythology-Dicho esto las almas de los niños volvieron hacia la muerte y este desapareció dejando un a Sandy petrificado.

* * *

.

North llamo inmediatamente a todos los guardianes, desde que hablo con el hombre de la luna no podía estar tranquilo y más de que ahora él sabe que La muerte, un espíritu normalmente tranquilo y solitario se unió con Pitch para planear quien sabe que cosas horribles.

No podía creer que esto estaba ocurriendo, fue como si unas de sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad. North que estaba caminando en círculos para esperar a los demás Guardianes no pudo en evitar en recordar la primera vez que vio la muerte. Cuando solo era North y Sandy los guardianes y el hombre de la Luna le presento a alguien que tenía que conocer para que no hubiera conflictos entre los guardianes y el espíritu de la muerte.

-Les presento a la muerte, él es encargado de contener o desaparecer el alma de un ser vivo-Dice el hombre de la Luna.

-Hola…veo que ustedes son los guardianes ¿Protectores de los niños…eh? Que ridículo-Se burló el espíritu que solo era un manto negro que se le identificaba dos círculos brillantes de color oro que al parecer eran sus ojos.

-¡Que dices!-Grito North enojado por el comentario, como ese espíritu se atrevía a burlarse de los guardianes.

-Como dije, es ridículo…todos los niños mueren y si mueren es porque no los protegiste como es debido-Contesto la muerte con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara oscura.

North no pudo en evitar en sacar sus espadas? Mientras que Sandy solo miraba al espíritu oscuro con curiosidad y un poco enojado.

El hombre de la luna viendo esto solo tuvo que detener la pelea que iba a empezar, por lo menos el agradece de sobre manera que Sandy sea más listo que North y de que no pierde el temperamento tan rápido como este.

-Muerte déjate de burlarte, yo no te invite aquí para que vinieras a molestar a los guardianes, yo te invite para que los conocieras-Reclino El Hombre De La Luna y la muerte al igual como un niño pequeño solo suspiro molesto y murmuro unas cuantas palabras para sí mismo.

Pensar que ahora tenía que volver a ver ese espíritu le ponía los pelos de punta a North.

Uno de los yetis fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba North y le aviso a este que Tooth llego primero.

El hada de los dientes sin esperar que uno de los yetis la dejara en la sala de reunión de los guardianes entro apresurada y gritando de desesperación dijo unas palabras que helo a North.

-North, algo le paso a Sandy-

.

* * *

La muerte que después de andar en ciudad y cuidad encontró en uno de los lugares más inhóspito de Groenlandia una mansión abandonada que estaba afueras de la ciudad de Attu. El a medida de que se acercaba a la mansión sintió que las almas más antiguas de este se estaban estremeciendo de miedo y adivino que el espíritu que estaba buscando se encontraba escondido aquí.

-Hola, ahí alguien aquí-Grito mientras que traspaso la puerta y vio que la mansión se veía más grande por dentro.

Nadie le respondió su llamado, solo es escucho unos crujidos en el segundo piso de la mansión como si algo estaba hay. Sin más preámbulos la muerte subió las escaleras (aunque no era necesario porque él puede volar pero le gusta hacer las cosas de igual modo que un ser vivo). Cuando llego al segundo piso vio una quimera que estaba escondido en una esquina, esto le llamo mucha la atención a la muerte y se acercó de manera lenta a la quimera y esta empezó a gruñir

-Tú eres Mythology-No pregunto la muerte, el solo lo dijo como si conociera la quimera de mucho antes.

El animal ignoro la pregunta y con una voz profunda pregunto-¿Tu que eres?-

-¿Qué soy? Soy el espíritu de la muerte-Responde algo consternado por el hecho de que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, uno le iba a atacar o dos iba a gritar que la muerte estaba buscándolo para matarlo pero sorprendentemente no paso eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-Pregunto nuevamente la quimera y un brillo negro empezó a rodearla hasta que formo una forma humanoide de una joven con piel pálida como la porcelana, con ojos parecidos a un reptil y su cabello era trenzado que le llegaba hasta la cadera y su cola se destacaba junto con sus garras que tenía en vez de pies. Ella utilizaba unas ropas que le combinaba con sus shorts estilo militar y su polera era parecida a las poleras que utilizaban la gente que hacia expediciones en áfrica.

-Vaya esto le llamo un cambio de forma drástico-Dice la muerte ahora intrigado por el espíritu de la mitología.

Mythology miraba también con curiosidad al espíritu de la muerte, ella sabía que lo había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba en dónde.

-Señorita Mythology estoy aquí para hacer un trato con usted-Dice La muerte sin apartar la vista de ella, no fue de que estaba siendo paranoico pero nunca se sabe.

-Quiero que te unas al grupo de Pitch para derrotar a los guardianes-Lo dijo sin pestañear como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mythology no creyó lo que estaba escuchando, ¿unirse a un grupo donde el rey de las pesadillas estaba dirigiendo? Fue lo más raro e ilógico que escucho en toda su vida inmortal, ella tenía mejores cosas que preocuparse y tenía que lograr una vez por todas de que los niños de ahora creyeran en ella como antes.

-No-Respondió ella secantemente.

-¿No qué?-Repitió la muerte ladeando su cabeza en donde se podía ver sus ojos color dorado que le daba el aspecto de un niño.

-¡No me voy a unir a ese grupo!-Grito ahora ella consternada por la muerte-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

-¿Cómo hacer que los niños crean en ti? Por casualidad-Dijo la Muerte como si nada y Mythology lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo supiste?-Pregunto ella en shock y sus ojos se volvieron más de forma reptil que antes y sus manos se acumularon una energía oscura que estaba a punto de ser dirigida hacia el espíritu de la muerte.

-No te lo puedo decir como lo supe, pero si quieres que ellos crean en ti tienes que unirte a Pitch, creo que él puede mandar pesadillas a los niños con tus formas mitológicas para así que ellos crean nuevamente en ti-Respondió la muerte de forma muy monótona.

-Pero bueno si no quieres te dejare en paz para que vivas otros milenios sola en este lugar-Continuo ahora burlándose un poco y observo con admiración las pinturas antiguas de la mansión.

Mythology pensó que este día no podía ser más raro, pero la oferta que le estaban ofreciendo ahora era una que nunca se esperó…Tal vez unirse al grupo del rey de las pesadillas ya no sonaban tan mal como antes.

La muerte como vio que Mythology no respondía solo levanto los hombros y una ráfaga de viento negro empezó a rodearlo para irse del lugar pero antes de que se pudiera ir, el espíritu de la mitología hizo que se detuviera.

-Espera…ya lo decidí, si tú y Pitch me ayudan hacer que los niños crean en mí, yo los ayudare en su cometido-Dice rápidamente ella.

La muerte no le respondió al tiro pero si se rió un poco y luego le dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía:

-Bueno, entonces somos compañeros de ajedrez ahora-

* * *

.

_La hoja brillo ante mis ojos…cortando a través de sus cuerpos…! Eso no está bien!...Debería haber ido a través de mi cuerpo… ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué son los dos de ustedes de esa manera inexpresiva? ¿Pensé que querían matarme? ¿O ya estoy muerto? … ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos?...! Respóndeme!_

.

* * *

Hahaha, ¿y que les parece este capítulo?, ahora salió un nuevo Oc muy poderoso y lo más sorprendente es del bando de los malos Muajajajaja ok no ._.

Bueno ahora que pasara ¿Podrán restauran a Sandy? ¿Mytholohy lograra su cometido? ¿Qué diablos pasara ahora? Esto cada vez tiene más suspenso y no se preocupen si sus oc no han salido en este capítulo, ellos tendrán su momento de brillar en los siguientes capítulos que conformen esta historia.

Ah un aviso especial: Al parecer no podre actualizar por mucho tiempo esta historia por culpa de mis pruebas, si no actualizo es por esa razón pero no se preocupen yo tengo contemplado en terminar este fic.

Y otra cosa….una pregunta que es fácil pero a la ve difícil… ¿De quién es ese monologo? ¿Por qué parece desesperado?. No se si alguien se fijo pero la muerte no utilizo casi nada de sus poderes contra Sandy o_o esto es malo, los guardianes van a tener muy difícil esto

Bueno ahora me voy a estudiar T_T y chao nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**La respectiva de la vida.**

**Resumen:** La muerte desde los tiempos más remotos ha existido cumpliendo sus obligaciones pero desde que el hombre de la luna estaba renaciendo a personas muertas sin su permiso, él está más que molesto…está enojado que va a planear una manera de vengarse y tal vez le daría una mano a Pitch.

**Capitulo: Las pesadillas van de la mano con la oscuridad.**

_Estuve atrapado en una oscuridad infinita…no sentía nada, solo se escuchaba los lamentos de varias personas en ese lugar…Ya no sentía miedo, ya no sentía nada…Mi mente flotaba en un vacío sin fin…trate de escapar de ahí pero no lo logre…después de muchos intentos fallidos me rendí…cuando pensé que estaba solo escuche millones de voces en mi interior que trataron de animarme…las voces me dieron pánico, algunas de estas voces empezaron a murmurar incoherencias y otras estaban tratando de explicarme lo que estaba sucediendo…en ese instante lo comprendí…no estaba muerto y a la vez no estaba vivo…después de un rato apareció una puerta brillante que salió de la nada y se abrió …!Yo no quiero esto!_

* * *

El espíritu de la primavera era una joven de piel color canela con unos ojos café claro, su cabello era negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, lo más sorprendente es que su cabello tenia flores de varios colores que le adornaban, ella llevaba una vestimenta sencilla de una blusa color verde y un pantalón café oscuro y en su espalda llevaba un arco con unas flechas que estaban hechas de árboles muy antiguos y en un costado llevaba un pequeño bolso echo de cuero en donde guardaba su látigo echo de liana.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-Se preguntaba ella mientras que vio a los arboles grandes que tendrían más de cincuenta años aproximadamente, desde que Fernanda fue a este país sintió como los arboles estaban sintiendo miedo y los animales actuaban de forma más tranquila y minuciosa como si algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Oh pobrecito-Grito ella y fue corriendo hacia una pequeña cueva echa por troncos de árboles, ahí se encontraba un pequeño venado que estaba sangrando y gimiendo de dolor.

Fernanda se agacho hacia el venado vio que el pobre animal tenía unas heridas echas por un cazador -Tengo que hacer algo-Pensó de manera rápida y puso una de sus manos en el suelo y de inmediato empezaron a crecer unas pequeñas plantas curativas.

Ella aplasto las plantas para molerlos y con el líquido que caía de las hojas se lo echo a la herida del venado. El venado empezó a más gemir nuevamente pero esta vez no fue de dolor…fue un alarido de terror y luego miro directamente hacia los ojos de Fernanda.

Por último el venado quedo abruptamente quieto y sus ojos perdieron el brillo de antes. Fernanda viendo esto no pudo en evitar estar en shock, sus plantas curativas tuvieron que regenerar la herida del venado aunque fuera mortal igual tenía que curarlos.

El cuerpo del venado sin vida empezó a oscurecerse de forma repentina y se empezó a mover de una forma imposible, sus patas traseras estaban dobladas como si alguien se las hubiera mutilado y su ojos eran dorados.

-¡Que está pasando!-Ella dijo y se separó de forma inmediata del venado. Ella estaba empezando a sentir cada vez más el miedo de los árboles y de los seres vivos que estaban cerca del lugar.

El venado solo la miro de nuevo y esta vez se empezó a sonreír de una manera imposible para un animal, su hocico tenía una sonrisa maligna y oscura.

Fernanda que pensó que esto era lo más loco que ha visto en su vida, hizo crecer unas rosas con espinas muy puntiagudas formado una muralla para separar al venado "muerto" de ella. Este empezó a gruñir y estuvo a punto de saltar la muralla de espinas para atacarla pero algo lo detuvo.

Un hombre alto de ojos azules con cabello dorado desordenado con unas puntas de color negro como si hubieran sido quemadas salió de la nada, el utilizaba una camisa elegante de color blanco que le hacía juego con sus cabellos y llevaba unos pantalones negros que en los dos lados tenía unas pistolas de plata.

-¡Fernanda!-El exclamo y sin dudar ni un segundo le disparo al venado negro en la cabeza.

-Kaito, ¿por qué estás aquí?-Ahora el espíritu de la primavera estaba alarmada, ella sabía de Kaito el espíritu de la protección y ya sabía la forma de ser de este.

Kaito sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de Fernanda se centró en el venado que aún seguía tambaleándose a pesar que la bala le traspaso su cabeza. El venado dio un grito de agonía y corrió rápidamente para morder a Kaito pero este le dio una patada sobre natural que lo mando volando hasta chocar con un árbol.

Fernanda ahora estaba furiosa con el espíritu de la protección, como fue posible que el maltrate a este animal así-¡Detente!-Grito ella y se fue corriendo hacia al frente del venado y Kaito.

-¡Que estás haciendo!, hay que matar a ese venado-Le exclamo Kaito y apunto de nuevo hacia el animal.

-¡No permitiré que lo mates! ¡El aún está vivo!-Ella le grito nuevamente y saco una de sus flechas para apuntar a Kaito.

-Piensa Kaito, él no es malo-Fernando trato de proteger al venado pero por dentro ella sabía que era una mentira, el venado tenía una fuerte presencia maligna que emanaba adentro de este.

-Por favor detente…hay que ayudar a este venado, está sufriendo-Fernanda ahora trato de razonar con el espíritu de la protección.

El joven bufo molesto y bajo una de sus pistolas para sí demostrarle al espíritu de primavera que podía confiar en él. Ella viendo esto bajo sus flechas y se dio vuelta para ayudar al venado pero lo que vio fue algo más terrorífico de lo que se pudo imaginar.

El venado estaba de pie y movió su hocico para hablar de forma humana-Hehehehe, creo que ustedes son una pareja dispareja, creo que me tengo que ir-Termino de decir esto y su cuerpo empezó a hacer una seguidillas de convulsiones y murió de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-No, no puede ser-Murmuro ella pero antes que pudiera tocar el venado Kaito la detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar-Le dijo a ella de forma muy seria.

* * *

.

Jack se encontraba volando gracias a la ayuda de su amigo el viento hacia el polo norte, justo cuando volaba a través de los océanos el no pudo en evitar de sentir curiosidad por una bandada de pájaros que volaban hacia él.

El viento sintió que algo mal pasaba con esos pájaros de ojos color dorado y levanto de manera violenta a Jack hacia arriba y los pájaros lo siguieron de forma increíblemente rápido.

-Oye que estás haciendo-Le Grito Jack al viento por la sacudida violenta y se fijó que los pájaros empezaron a seguirlo sin importar si sus alas se estaban desplumando por la presión del aire.

Alguno de los pájaros que quedaban trataba casi de forma desesperada en atrapar a Jack pero no pudieron, el viento era mil veces más rápido que ellos. Jack que aun no comprendía lo que estaba pasando trato de alejarlos con unas bolas de nieve que estaba creando.

-¡_Deja de jugar con los cuerpos de los difuntos!-_Dice una voz con mucha autoridad que Jack sorprendió de escuchar, era el mismísimo hombre de la luna que estaba iluminando a los pájaros y estos empezaron a retroceder.

.

* * *

Mytologhy se encontraba sola viajando en su forma de hipogrifo hacia Inglaterra, ella desde que se unió al grupo de "Los Vengadores" como lo nombro La muerte para hacer referencia a una de las películas de los mortales que tanto le gustaba a este ella tenía el objetivo de encontrar a su último miembro para complementar al equipo.

La muerte que no pudo a acompañarla porque tenía una misión especial con Pitch que tenía que cumplir de forma inmediata, él había dicho que sus intenciones no eran eliminar la humanidad o de que los humanos creyeran en el….era por una causa justa y noble para proteger las almas de los seres humanos.

Mythologhy aun sin creerle mucho en ese instante acepto de igual forma la razón vaga que le dio la muerte pero después que ella encontrara al último miembro, ella le pediría la razón completa de porque está junto con Pitch, aunque de todos modos a ella no le importaba mucho, solo tenía que cumplir su objetivo de cualquier forma.

Cuando Mytologhy llego a un bosque de gran tamaño que estaba conformado por varios pinos no pudo hacer una mueca por lo difícil que sería encontrar al último miembro.

-Espero que él no sea tan extraño como la muerte-Suspiro ella al recordar las cinco locuras que hizo el otro espíritu cuando recibió el mensaje de Pitch sobre la misión especial-Nunca creí que alguien tuviera un léxico de palabra tan colorido-

Volviendo a su forma original empezó adentrarse de forma cuidadosa al bosque frondoso, Mytologhy aunque fuera un espíritu poderoso con 4.500 ac años de edad aproximadamente ella era muy tímida y desconfiada hacia los otros espíritus.

Atrás de el espíritu de la mitología, arriba de unos pinos muy alto se encontraba un joven de pelo color chocolate con unos pocos reflejos de pelo color canela, sus ojos era de color azul muy oscuro y su ropa era una polera color café oscuro con un gorro atrás y un cinturón de color rojo que le traspasa la polera, sus pantalones eran negro y no utilizaba ni un zapato o algo para sus pies.

-Interesante-Dijo mientras que miraba a Mytologhy.

* * *

.

Jaime había salido para jugar con sus amigos, el desde que había ayudado a derrotar a Pitch había creado un vínculo especial con ellos como si nunca iban a dejar de creer en los espíritus y más en su amigo Jack Frost que siempre lo visitaba para jugar a la guerra de bolas de nieve o hacer muñecos de nieve.

-Espero que Jack pueda visitarme hoy-Murmuro al recordar que ahora Jack estaba muy ocupado por sus deberes de Guardián.

Cuando Jaime llego hacia la plaza que estaba con solo unos columpios y su un subí y baja él se dio cuenta que un niño pequeño estaba columpiándose solo en el lugar.

-debe haberle pasado algo-Se preocupó Jaime, la última vez que vio un niño así era porque se había perdido a sus padres y el con la ayuda de Jack pudieron ayudarlo a encontrar su camino a casa.

-Oye estas bien-Jaime se acercó al niño y se dio cuenta que este tenía dos esposas en cada mano como el de los reos y su ropa de color negro estaba sucia con mucho polvo y sus pantalones estaba con unas partes rasgadas.

-¿Qué quieres…?-Dice con un hilo de voz mientras que trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Yo…quiero ayudarte-Responde Jaime sin saber que decir, él nunca fue muy bueno en expresarse con las personas desconocidas y no sabía hacer que un niño menor que el confiara inmediatamente en él.

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunta Jaime tratando de calmar al pequeño.

-Yo…tengo miedo, mucho miedo-El niño dice casi como si estuviera en transe-El coco me esta siguiendo y tengo miedo-continuo como un disco rayado.

Esto sorprendió a Jaime, Pitch había sido derrotado mas de un año y no había vuelto aparecer desde ese entonces y según los guardianes creían que este no iba aparecer después de unos cuantos milenios más.

-El coco está aquí-El niño interrumpió los pensamientos de Jaime y dio un grito de miedo mientras que con sus manos trataba de protegerse.

-Hola Jaime-Una voz atrás de Jaime dice como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

-¡Pitch!-Grito Jaime al reconocer al instante la voz y vio que Pitch estaba con un numero alarmante de caballos negros y cuervos del mismo color creados con su arena.

-Vaya, vaya si que has crecido Jaime-El coco se burló y vio al niño que estaba con Jaime y de forma inmediata cambio su expresión a una de curiosidad-¿Qué diablos estás pensando?-Este le pregunto al niño que estaba temblando de miedo pero a la vez enojado con el coco.

Jaime hizo lo único que podía pensar en estos momentos, agarro de manera fuerte la mano del niño y le dijo con la voz más confiada que podía poner-No te preocupes, Pitch no te hara nada porque yo te protegeré-

-_No te preocupes hermanito ellos no te harán nada porque yo te protegeré-_

-Sueltame-Susurro el niño con odio hacia Jaime.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Jaime que no lo pudo escuchar porque estaba poniendo toda su atención a los movimientos que hacia Pitch.

-¡**DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!**-Grito la voz del niño pero ahora con varias voces a la vez como si fueran uno y una ráfaga de viento hizo que Jaime saliera casi disparado contra un árbol y vio lo más terrorífico que pudo haber visto hasta ahora. Abajo del supuesto niño tenía unas sombras con unos ojos de color rojo y dientes filudos que miraban hacia la dirección de el

-**Te odio, te odio, te odio…eres un tonto… ¿Crees que puedes proteger a los demás? Cuando ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti mismo…Es ridículo…Tuviste que cuidarte de ti mismo…Pero no, tu solo te preocupaste de mi…No lo entiendo, No lo entiendo…Lo odio, lo odio…! TE MATARE! -**Gritaba el niño mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un dorado muy intenso y las sombras empezaron acercarse de forma peligrosa hacia Jaime como si fueran cuchillas.

Jaime creía que iba a morir por culpa de este monstruo pero algo ocurrió que ni siquiera en sus más salvajes sueños imagino .Pitch detuvo el ataque del niño con uno de sus caballos y dijo-Realmente tengo ganas de dejarte que mates a este niño…_Muerte_, pero si lo hago el plan se arruinaría-

Ahora el monstruo que era la Muerte trato de calmarse a sí mismo y empezó a hablar con todas las almas en su interior que trataban de tranquilizarlo.

-Tienes razón Pitch-Dice el ahora más relajado y camino hacia Jaime que lo estaba viendo con terror puro.

-**Veamos cuanto puedes protegerme cuando estés en el vacío-**Dicho esto las sombras empezaron a rodear a Jaime de nuevo y unas manos empezaron atraparlo. Jaime que no sabía que hacer empezó a dar un grito de terror puro y sintió que estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

-Nunca antes te vi tan enojado con algo, ni siquiera con el hombre de la luna-Comento Pitch al ver el horrible espectáculo y luego de un rato las sombras volvieron hacia La Muerte y Jaime estaba quieto como una muñeca de trapo.

-¿No lo mataste Verdad?-Trato de confirmar si el niño estaba muerto.

-No…no está muerto, está en un estado de coma-La muerte trato de explicar con toda normalidad que antes pero no podía ocultar sus emociones-Su cuerpo y su alma están vivos pero en lugares separados-

-Escalofriante y a la vez maravilloso-Dice de forma sínica Pitch.

-Si…-La muerte lo dice de forma monótona y vuelve a su forma anterior del manto con ojos dorados

-Oye Pitch, si le dices a alguien que esa forma es como soy realmente, no dudare en cortarte el alma-Advirtió la muerte y Pitch no pudo dejar en soltar una risa, ¿Quién sabia? Que la muerte es sensible por su estatura.

* * *

_Estaba condenado a vagar por el mundo en busca de almas recién fallecidas con lamentos u otras con sin lamentos…No sabía si reír o llorar…Tal vez sea mi castigo divino o el mismo Karma que lo estaba apaleando…Todo es uno y uno es todo…mientras que yo soy la nada misma, quien sabe, tal vez algún día de estos pierda mi cordura y ya no importe más en quitar la vida de los seres vivos…y tal vez llegue a disfrutar de este trabajo. Algún día tal vez llegue a comprender esto._

* * *

Hola, saben ahora pude actualizar gracia a que mi colegio tuvo una fuga de gas en sus galones en el sub-terranio que exploto y se incendió la cocina xDDD. Y lo mejor es que cancelaron las clases por hoy T-T eso fue un milagro…Un maldito milagro hermoso quisiera agradecer a todos ustedes por darme sus opiniones y ayuda para continuar este Fic y a Sheblunar que me dio una idea muy genial: D.

Etto…creo que mi tiempo se está terminando y hasta el próximo capítulo y no se olviden que si alguno tiene una idea no duden en decírmela


End file.
